


My Better Half

by Three3Feathers



Category: Evil Queen / Regina Mills, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Some violence and crass language. Sexy times? Very good chance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after season 5. Regina split from the Evil Queen and thought she was rid of her at last. That didn't work out quite like she planed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I know, I know, another story, right? Well.... I can't help it, so there!! Hahaha!
> 
> Seriously, this is in appreciation of over 100 subscriptions to A New Perspective! Thank you all soooo much! 
> 
> This one will not be long at all and remember that all mistakes are mine and I do not on Quat or anything. Three or four chapters maybe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina gasped as she stared at the scene unfolding in the mirror.

How could Emma not know that She is not me? I mean I knew she was an idiot, but my gods, surely....

Regina dropped down on the small cot in her prison that was apparently a cabin in the woods out from Storybooke. 

Five days.

She had been held captive here for five days. Magic blocking cuffs and barrier spells around the cabin meant she was trapped. Able to walk through the three room structure with endless wine, water and food. Just no chance of escape.

And the mirrors! Three rooms, three mirrors that had been enchanted to only show what the Evil Queen was doing. Gods, how Regina wanted to change the channel!

Five days without holding Henry, or hearing about his day to day life. She had hoped at least Henry would see the truth.

Time to think about her life, her relationships, her choices....... her failures.

She had failed Henry so many times and in so many ways, but he had forgiven her and said to move on and that he loved her no matter what.

Such a fine young man he was. Sniffing, Regina thought of his blonde mother, knowing that Henry inherited the forgiveness gene from her. Emma is always quick to forgive and Regina can't help but love her for that trait.

Love her? Regina furrowed her brows. Love her? A small smile crossed her face. Well, I suppose I do........ in a way. Regina was very good at pushing her deepest feelings down, and where had it gotten her? Emma obviously has Some feelings for her. Maybe....... no, I will...

A loud moan caught her attention and Regina glanced back at the mirror, an uncharacteristic emotion ripped through her , completely knocking her world off kilter. Jealousy. 

"How dare she kiss Emma!" Regina screamed as she jumped up and began pacing the same room.

"No!" Regina shouted "No! This is Not how it ends! I will find a way out and then....... "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma quickly sucked in a lungful of air as the searing kiss broke and the brunette eyed her with a devious grin before attacking her lips once again.

Not that she was complaining, no, hell, she had fantasized about this very thing many times. Regina's hot, luscious lips doing amazing things with her own lips and, yep, there's that sent from heaven tongue of hers. The thing was though, it just didn't add up. 

Regina had been acting strange for the last few days and even Henry had noticed. Like, Regina not laughing at their inside jokes. Not remembering little things and Henry said she just didn't 'feel ' the same.

Yeah, something was wrong and she had a gut feeling that the woman currently trying to push her hand down the front of her jeans was Not her Regina. And that meant one thing ....... The Evil Queen was not dead!

Emma ran both hands down Reg.., ah, EQs back and cupped a firm ass, causing the brunette to moan out loudly. Yeah, it was a selfish thing to do, but damn!, it was still Regina's ass, wasn't it?

"My, my, seems you must like this after all, Miss Swan. "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on a completely unsatisfactory piece of furniture in the Mayors house, the Evil Queen was beginning to have second thoughts about taking over Storybrooke. I mean, what is so special about this place? These people?

Thinking back to last nights activities with Storybrookes sexy sherif and savior, the Queen was pleasantly surprised at the passion flowing through the shared kiss.

"Miss... Emma, I think you have been wanting this for as long as I have, hmmmn?"

Having Regina's memories was helpful but, after seeing Emma, Completely unnecessary, as the stunning blonde was her number one priority. Why the other Regina had not bedded her was befuddling. Gods, The Savior should be ruling Storybrooke at her side!!........ with their son Henry.

"Regina, Regina. " Emma whispered looking into darkened eyes "I really don't want to stop.... "

"Then don't. " the Queen said licking her kiss swollen lips.

Emma chuckled "I've got an early shift in the morning and ..... I don't want to mess This up. I've, I've had feelings for you for so long and you mean so much to me, I want to do this right. If you feel the same way?"

The Queen sighed "Yes, I feel..... " like I am going against my nature, love is weakness, revenge is all that maters, but..... what if, what if I could be happy?

Regina realized that Emma was still waiting on a response so she cleared her throat and said "To be honest, I do not know why it has taken this long either. I must have been distracted or......... "

Emma lowered her head "Yeah, I'm still sorry for Robin, the whole soulmate lost, thing. "

The Queen stiffened, at a loss of what to say, soulmate?, what?

Emma's phone rang, breaking the moment and as Emma turned from the Queen to take the call, she felt a sense of sadness knowing that this is how Regina used to be. Sad, no idea what love was, not even knowing that love was an option. 

But, if this was the Evil Queen, then where was Regina? 

The Queen watched Emma while she was on the phone and, every instinct that was boiling in her, telling her, to grab the golden haired woman and Take what she wanted!

She could, she thought. In fact, she always had. Why was she hesitating with this woman? 

The Queen growled at the war raging in her mind and heart. She would have to talk with the Regina of this time to decide what to do next.

"Yes, better check up on my..... better half. " The Queen chuckled as purple smoke engulfed her form leaving Emma alone shaking her head and walking back to her bug.

"Talk to me Regina, where are you?' Emma whispered as she drove to her house, mind on overdrive and an ache in heart for the brunette that she was hopelessly in love with. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we left the last chapter with the Evil Queen reminiscing about the previous nights activities and this is a continuation of that thought process. Hope I haven't left anyone behind.
> 
> I'll be adding characters as they come, and will try to tag them on the listings. 
> 
> Thank you for the kind words and kudus!!!
> 
> As always Swen...... Stay Strong!!

Chapter 2

Regina cursed at being caught off guard, the purple smoke revealing a smirking Evil Queen.

"So, in addition to losing our ambition and take what we what, to hell with everyone else attitude, we also must lose our ability to anticipate basic magic? Not to mention the horrid clothes that I have been wearing since my arrival. I mean, my gods, what happened to the Evil cleavage? Well, this my be acceptable to You but it most definitely is Not, to me!" The Queen rambled at Regina.

"Ok, Drama Queen" Regina grinned at her joke, then stood toe to toe with the amused brunette 

"You need to release me this instant!" Regina spat, dropping all form of pleasantries as The Queen flicked her wrist at Regina in a dismissive way and walked to the mirror, hanging on the old wooden wall.

"Have you been watching my interactions with the peasants?" The Queen smiled sweetly.

Regina huffed sitting on the threadbare sofa, picking at a frayed string on the armrest.

"I may have glanced at the mirror as I walked by it ..... once. " Regina said casually.

The Queen couldn't help but chuckle at the way Regina's voice betrayed her.

The image of Emma kissing the Queen hurt Regina in a way that both surprised her and enraged her. 

There was no basis for the jealousy she was feeling in abundance, but dammit, she was....... jealous as hell! 

Thinking back, Regina could now see where she was in love with the idea of being in love, when she was with Robin. Yes, she loved the archer, but it was as a friend at best. Their time always seemed...... strained between them, like they had to really 'work' at conversation and even the kisses were dismal.

"Thinking about the blonde savior that I plan on bedding?" 

Deciding to ignore the obvious bait, Regina answered calmly "I was thinking about Robin, actually. "

"Robin, Robin, oh yes, our supposed soulmate. I mean, honestly, he wasn't worth meeting at that stinking tavern years ago, why would you think any different now?" The Queen asked from her high backed chair.

"He was a good man and...... "

"No such thing, my dear. The only..... "

"Daddy was. " Regina said daring her younger self to deny.

The Queen faltered, eyes misting over before clearing her throat.

"Yes.... He, was. " she admitted.

They both were lost in their thoughts and Regina hoped this would be the bridge to mend their differences on, but that was not the case.

"No one suspects that I am not you, the ex Mayor of this cesspool of maligned misfits. But I am about to unleash my fury on Snow White and the rest of her foolish friends!" 

"No!" Regina shouted with authority.

"No? Have you forgotten everything? Have you forgotten what that brat ....... ?"

"I have forgotten Nothing!!" Regina yelled standing.

The Queen jumped up at the same time and raised her right hand, finger pointing to her barely contained doppelgänger.

"There! There, is someone I recognize! There is the fire! Maybe Now, you will join me!" Grinned the Queen with eyes shining.

Taking a deep breath, Regina closed the distance between them, never breaking eye contact but allowing her face to soften.

"No, there is no more need for revenge. You have not lived as I have in this new realm. You do not know of the love shared between a mother and her son. The bond of friendship, that support that is so reassuring. " Regina spoke softy, placing her hands on the slumped shoulders of her younger self.

"All you know is anger, wrath and loneliness. Let me help you, let me..... "

Regina was shoved backwards as her throat was clamped in strong hands and her back hit the wall.

"Let. You. Help. Me??" The Evil Queen spat with eyes ablaze.

"You, wanted Me Gone! You ripped my heart out, thought I was dead, and now You, want to help me?"

Nothing but silence as Regina struggled against the lack of oxygen.

And then.... a laugh, a sorrowful, desperate, lost laugh.

Regina's heart broke and tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " 

The Queen looked at Regina curiously, then laughed again more wickedly than before.

"You may think you are now, my dear, but I assure you that you have No idea of how sorry you Will be when I am done taking all that is yours. Including your son and his delicious mother!" she snarled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Regina slid down the wall clutching her knees to her chest, crying uncontrollably.

"What have I done, what have I done... " she whispered, tears choking her voice.

All she had wanted was to be free from the burden of the Evil Queen. To not be constantly fighting the darkness coursing through her veins. And now, this is a consequence of her selfish desires!

Without the Queen in her, Regina was out of sorts. She should have left everything like it was, but......

When she was on the rooftop and the Evil Queen was being ripped from her, Regina remembered looking into deep green eyes and finding a source of power, control and understanding. Yes, Emma and herself had quite a few things in common and Regina relished the times they had spent together. 

Emma, Emma, Emma. Always there for me, through the good times and the bad times........

"Gods, it sounds like we are married!" Regina said, rolling her eyes.

And suddenly, Regina saw Emma in a whole new light. The way they gravitate towards each other, the shared smiles over Henry, 'their son', the........ 

"Damn! I finally realize I have romantic feelings towards Emma and I am being held prisoner by the Evil Queen!"

Hopefully if Emma comes into contact with her younger self today, she will sense the clue she planted. Emma had told her that she could recognize Regina's magic signature. 

Regina grinned "Okay Miss Swan, if you can find me....... you can have me. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the quiet house, the Queen shook the previous nights memories from her conflicted mind.

Her older self was not to be trusted, that much she was sure of. Still if they could be reconciled ..... No, she wanted me dead!

The Queen stood up walking towards the front door, magically changing into form fitting black jeans with thigh high black boots and a loose, flowing grey blouse ..... top three buttons undone.

The blazer with Regina's small note and stick pin under the collar, gone in a flash of magic.

"Now, to win myself a son and sully a savior!" A confident Queen stepped out into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words!! They lift me up soooooo much!!
> 
> I'm gonna really try to wrap this up in one more chapter, but we'll see. Lol.
> 
> The mistakes are still all mine.

Regina hasn't glared at me this much in a long, long time and I wondered if I had done something wrong but, honestly, I am too afraid to speak to her. " Mary Margaret said while rocking little Neal in her arms.

Emma nodded, remembering the heated make out session last night with, she's pretty sure, the Evil Queen. Yeah, she felt guilty, like she was somehow cheating on Regina, when in fact there was no romantic relationship for her to be cheating on in the first place. This is soooo screwed up, even for Storybrooke.

Her best move was to get in good with the Evil Queen and try and find out where she was hiding Regina. Emma just had a gut feeling that Regina was still alive, she had to be! So, yeah, she would play along with her majesty until the time was right.

Which brought her back to lips and teeth and tongues and "Damn, she's Hot!"

"What did you say, honey?" MM asked looking at Emma.

Shit! Emma thought.

"Ahhh, I said, Man, he's probably Hot!" Nodding at her little brother.

"Hmmm, yes he just might be little bit too warm. Thanks, Emma. "

"Just part of being a good sister, I guess. " Emma said nervously.

As her mom carried her baby boy into the kitchen, Emma fell back to her thoughts of Regina.

Emma had come to realize her feelings toward the stubborn brunette were more than platonic, but she highly doubted that they were reciprocated.

No, Emma was so far beneath Regina it wasn't even funny! Well, a girl could only hope that, maybe, one day......

Emma huffed at the notion and committed herself to finding her friend(?) and stopping the Evil Queen.

As she was about to tell Mary Margaret she had to go do a few things, the loft door opened to reveal a happy Henry licking a large vanilla ice cream cone followed by a stunningly beautiful Regina (aka EQ) with her own chocolate cone. 

The laugh died in the Queens throat as she followed Henry into the 'Charming ' loft and seeing the insipid Snow White! Barely able to retain her composure and to try and control the sneer threatening to take over her features, she smiled at Emma and not too subtlety raked her eyes up the Sheriffs lean, muscular body.

Emma was lost in lurid thoughts as she watched the Queen take a lick from her ice cream cone. It wasn't raining in the apartment, but her jeans were sure getting wet, Emma shifted uncomfortably.

Slinking (because there was no other way to describe it) over to the mouth watering blonde, the Queen slowly licked her lips as she smiled at the fidgeting woman.

"Em-ma, if I had known you would be here, I would have most surly brought you a cone also. Tell me, are you purely a vanilla kind of girl or........ " The Queen asked while grinning.

Emma smirked, taking the almost finished cone from the Queens hand, while gazing into darkening eyes, ran her tongue down through the remaining ice cream and into the cone itself, swirling it around the inside edge and scooping out some chocolate. As she brought it back to her mouth, Emma moaned as it slid down her throat.

EQ stood there mesmerized, as she watched Emma snake her tongue into the ice cream cone. By the Gods, Emma was the eighth wonder of the world! What she wouldn't give to just take her Right now......

"I'm definitely Not, a vanilla kind of girl. " Emma said, handing the treat back to the heavily breathing brunette.

"Well, I only like vanilla. " Mary Margaret said walking to the sofa and sitting.

The Queen rolled her eyes "Of course you do, Snow. No surprise there. " 

Snow huffed and glared at the haughty woman.

"So, are you and David sure that you want to keep Henry tonight?" The evil queen said, looking disdainfully at the bane of her existence.

"Oh yes, that will be fine. We'll have such a good time tonight, playing card games and maybe watching a movie. So tell me, do you two have something special to do tonight." Snow asked as as she bounced her little boy on her knee.

Emma looked at the evil queen curiously, and was about to ask what was going on, when she was interrupted.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Miss Swan and I are extremely close to uncovering a certain situation, and I am certain that it will be ..... exposed, tonight." The evil queen said without smiling at the hidden meaning.

"Yeah, I'd really like to get to the bottom of it. " Emma added, walking past the Queen and patting a firm queenly ass on her way by.

"I'm gonna go tell the kid goodbye and then we can go. " Emma said to the Queen who hummed in approval. 

Emma climbed the stairs to her and Henry's old bedroom and shut the door after going in.

Henry looked up from his comic book and tilted his head in question.

Emma debated on how to broach the subject but finally just blurted it out.

"Hey, have you noticed that...... "

"Mom is Not Mom?" Henry finished.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck "Uh, yup, I think the woman downstairs is .... "

"The Evil Queen, and what, she has kidnapped Mom?" The teenager asked.

"That's my guess. I tried a locator spell on Regina, but it didn't work at all, so I believe EQ has cuffed your mom and has a barrier spell around her. " Emma said moving closer to Henry.

"I'm the Author, I can... " Henry said voice rising.

"Shhhhh! Hold on, okay. We will find your mom, and I have an idea on how to fix this mess, but you've got to trust me and keep your quill handy, alright?" Emma said placing her hands on her sons shoulders.

Henry nodded his head "Okay, I'll be ready. You know, the Evil Queen doesn't seem so..... evil, really. "

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, kid. Maybe all of Regina's memories are shared with her and she sees that she could be happy, here in this world. Anyway, I gotta go, her highness is waiting on me. " Emma said heading for the bedroom door.

"Kay, be careful. "

"Always. " Emma grins.

"Yeah, right. " Henry snorts, laying back on the bed hoping his mom remembers he loves her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Regina wasn't going to look in the mirror. 

No, she had to find a way out, a weakness, some crack in the Evil...... "Gods, this is so fucked up!" She yelled.

Regina laughed out loud at the vulgar language that Emma would undoubtedly laugh at her using.

Emma, Emma, Emma.

Always Emma. Believing in her, saving her, encouraging her. Always Emma.

Until now. Regina desperately fought to overcome the feeling that she was losing Emma, that she would never get the chance to tell the blonde how she really felt about her.

No, she wasn't going to look in the mirror. 

No, she.......... 

Regina gasped at the scene unfolding within the large oval mirror and tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"This will not do."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay I won't be finishing this fic this chapter. For the life of me, I don't know why I must always write multi chaps!l lol.
> 
> Btw, I haven't forgotten about 'A New Perspective', I just needed a break and I promise a new update soon. Thanks for putting up with me!!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Regina gasped a second time as she gazed into the mirror.

Henry and the Queen had walked into Snow and David's apartment, with ice cream cones! Before supper!! Henry knows better!!

How could they not see? How could they not Know that 'She' was not the real......

Regina watched as Emma and her younger self flirted. Was that how Regina acted when she was queen? No, she remembers being much more aggressive, her way or no way. Our personalities must be blended to a degree at least. 

Regina's heart was breaking as she tried to convince herself that the evil queen was not her, but she was or had been.

But, that's not who she was anymore! Henry, her little Prince, he who notices everything, surly he would....

Still..... no one had noticed.

That was what really hurt. That, no one could feel the difference. Had she really changed or had it been some sort of illusion in her own mind that caused her to think she had become a better person?

Regina saw Henry go up the stairs to his old bedroom and was shortly followed by Emma.

Those two would figure it out. They had to!

The scene faded away. Guess the Evil Queen was bored.

Now Emma was walking with the Queen out the Charming front door and ....... in a puff of purple smoke, they arrived at her mansion.

Regina was shocked to see the Saviors back slammed into the foyer wall as the Queen attacked the blondes lips with a passion.

"Oh, Hell No!" Regina spat as she tugged at the cuffs while starring at the mirror that was slowly blurring.

Regina watched as Henry's face appeared clearly, and she placed her hands on the image.

"Hey Mom, I hope you can see and hear me wherever you are. Just wanted you to know that me and Ma, ah, Emma, well, we both know that the Evil Queen is here trying to fool everybody but we know that she's Not you, and that she probably kidnapped you. But we're gonna find you. Emma's got a plan and she wants me to trust her, but I wanted you to at least know that we're working on it, you know? Oh yeah, being the Author has its perks! Love you, don't give up!"

Regina was crying before the image of Henry faded. Tears of relief. Tears of joy.

Regina was crying at having been missed, at being loved enough to be worried about, and her wonderful family. 

Yes, Regina thought, her family. Both Henry and Emma.

Tears of happiness and hopefulness. 

Regina slid down until she sat on the floor, slowly lying on her back and falling into a sleep that was somewhat restful, the first of that kind since she had been abducted. Emotional exhaustion finally taken over the strong woman's body.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma's back stung as it slammed against the wall, and she hoped said wall wasn't damaged, because it would be just like Regina to blame her for......

A tongue forced its way past Emma's lips pulling her from her thoughts.

Right! Better get my head in the game. Regina is depending on me!

Emma bit down on the the tongue flicking wildly in her mouth and took advantage of the sudden shock to spin them around so that the Evil Queen was flattened against the wall.

The Queen was clearly impressed and happy with the ballsy move, as she wrapped her arms around the Saviors neck, letting a low moan rumble up her throat only to be muffled by an ever deepening kiss.

'I got this. ' Emma thought 'This isn't Regina, there are no romantic feelings with this one. This one wants to dominate and conquer, this one...... Hey, I'd be willing to be dominated by my Regina! Hell, yes! Regina in a corset with black rimmed glasses, Ha..... I just used the word 'rimmed' and 'Regina' in the same sentence! Hahaha Oh wait, I've got a plan... Yeah, like I plan on kissing the fuck out of Regina the first chance I get!! 

The Queen is frustrated! What the hell is Emma doing? Not being fully committed to Me and My needs is what she is doing and I have had.......

"Enough!" The Queen yelled as she shoved Emma backwards into a table. 

Emma reeled as she was now seeing the true Evil Queen in all of her glory. Eyes dark as coal, a permanent sneer across crimson lips and anger radiating off of her in tangible waves.

"I....I.."

"Silence!"

Emma fell to her knees, against all her instincts, hoping that the act of submission would pacify the outraged monarch.

The Queen paced in front of the kneeling Savior, head bowed and submissive, and found that she enjoyed this new development, quite immensely.

"Though I do enjoy you kneeling before your Queen," The Queen said in a low voice "I much more prefer you at my side or.......... some other position that you might find to please me, and you Do want to please me, do you not?"

"Yes, my Queen. " Emma said without raising her head, cringing as a heat began to simmer down below her belly and wetness seeped into black panties.

The Queen sensed a conflict raging inside the blonde at her feet and that....... that might just complicate her plans. If the Savior is aware that she is not her do gooder twin, then she must be eliminated, one way or another. Of course, there is no harm in having some fun before such drastic measures are taken.

Emma was trying to keep her cool, the Queen was unstable at best and she was worried that the possibility of never seeing Henry or Regina again, was very high. So much left unsaid. So many times Emma wanted to pull Regina into a hug and tell her how proud she was of her, that she deserves to be first choice, number one mom in the world, and I..... I lov....

"Emma. " The Queen said softly as she reached down cupping the blondes chin, lifting it and pulling her up gently until they were face to face.

Emma looked into the Queens eyes and she hesitated, all of her years of reading people were telling her that the woman in front of her was troubled, unsure of herself. Even though Emma knew this was the Evil Queen, she couldn't help feeling for this woman that had to fight so hard for everything and she understood what that was like. Emma always knew that about Regina and herself, that the Woman from her past was a major life changer.

The Queen was uncharacteristically at a loss of what she really wanted to do. She would have bedded anyone else long before now, and yet, here she was. A longing in her heart to hold Emma close and never let her go. Damn these feelings! Why? It should have been a complete separation!

Emma saw the ice cracking under The Queens feet, the woman knowing she was falling in the cold water and yet still refusing to reach out, to ask for help to trust in someone to save her. 

The Queen was taking short shallow breaths as she watched Emma slowly extend a hand towards her face, which caused her to flinch away, but the stubbornly, beautiful, wonderful Savior stepped closer and claimed a trembling cheek, brushing away the damning tears that were creeping from terrified eyes. 

A soft, golden glow emanated from the blonde as she wrapped herself around the shaking brunette, her magic flaring to life.

"I've got you. You're fine. You're safe. I've got you. " Emma said calmly, her magic covering them both in a cocoon of warmth and safety.

A long breath left the Queen as she let go for the second time in her life and trusted someone else with her life, her heart, her very soul.

And........ it was alright, as the two of them slowly swayed back and forth as if dancing to a song that only they could hear. 

Emma felt Regina 1.0 nuzzle into her neck and gasped as tender lips kissed softly along her pulse point. 

"Hi. " Emma said smiling at the brunette as they slightly leaned away to look in each other's eyes.

"Hello. " came the quiet, almost shy, response.

Emma studied her and could not detect any plot nor plan. This Was the Evil Queen after all and yet..... not completely.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked leaning in and stopping her lips mere centimeters from plump red ones.

The Queen smiled, someone cared enough to give her the choice, the final say so, and she answered by pulling the amazing blonde the remaining distance and connecting in a soft, slow kiss, that was ...... perfect.

Emma's brain felt fuzzy as she felt herself being drawn in by the gentle kiss of the fearless Queen. Why had she waited to kiss..... no, this is not Her Regina, but a version of her.

The Queen tasted the salty tears in Emma's kiss and placed a hand on the blondes cheek.

"What is wrong, dear?" She asked

"I think you know. " Emma answered not looking up.

The Queens breath hitched and she tried to back away, but the Savior held her tightly, pulling her into a crushing embrace. 

"Pleas don't go. Please, don't run away. " Emma choked out.

Her self preservation instincts were kicking in and the Queen was intending on teleporting away but .......

Something about the broken sound of the Saviors voice made her stop and rethink things. Her identity would have been revealed eventually, and it did not seem that the Savior was fighting her, but was it a trap?

"Why should I believe that you are being truthful with me? Why would you willingly ....."

"Because I Care!" Emma shouted "Because I fucking love........ How could I not care?" she finished in a whisper.

The Queen was dumbstruck! 

What? How? So many questions running so fast through her mind.

The Evil Queen was absentmindedly running her fingers through blonde hair and replaying everything she had witnessed concerning her alter ego since she had taken the former mayors place, and it did seem that she was loved and even admired by some of the towns inhabitants.

Never would she had believed such a thing possible! She was unforgivable, on top of not Wanting to be forgiven of anything. They all deserved what they got, they....

A low moan broke the Queen out of her musings and she felt one of the hands that had been on her hip, slide, oh so slowly, to rest on her right buttock.

Now grinning, the Queen pulled Emma's head back by her blonde hair and looked into stormy emerald eyes.

"Do you think it wise, to rest your hand, on the Evil Queens ass?" purred the dark haired woman.

"Mmmmh, I'm kinda hoping that her Majesty likes my hand on her royal ass. " Emma said wagging her eyebrows.

She laughed.

A happy laugh.

Emma was shocked, then she smiled widely.

"My memories tell me I should say 'Miss Swan, you are such a child', but I would not find it disagreeable if your hands should happen to stay in the vicinity of my..... Royal ass. "

Emma snorted as she grabbed two handfuls of exquisite backside, causing the Queen to crash their lips together and teleport them to the master bedroom in a purple swirl of smoke.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, right, so I've got a new phone and I can write a Whole lot easier on and so, yeah. Being at work is more bearable now.
> 
> Warning for more bad words this chap plus sexy times.

Regina stretched as she woke, smiling at the message her sweet boy had sent through the the mirror and she rose, with a new hope in her heart. She knew she hadn't slept long, but it was a rejuvenating and restful sleep.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, then to the kitchen for some bread and a bottle of wine, Regina headed back to the couch because, why not? 

As she finished her second glass of admittedly good wine, the large mirror came to life, revealing Emma being manhandled by the Evil Queen!

Regina helplessly stared as the Queen assaulted Emma's mouth, with rage and guilt filling her heart.

Slumping back down in the couch, Regina shook her head while blinking her eyes to make sure she wasn't still asleep.

Emma had reversed their positions and now had the Queen pinned against the wall. 

She didn't know weather to be jealous or proud and was only slightly aware of the heat beginning to form in her own core.

Regina watched and listened, with tears falling, as Emma comforted her former self and felt a tug at her heart as the Savior all but admitted that she was in love with her, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, making her blush.

Then the Queen was yanking Emma's head back by her blonde hair, making Regina's breath hitch. Ashamed of the wetness starting to pool in her panties, Regina was surprised as Emma grabbed the Queens ass with both hands, making all three people groan.

Regina was not completely sure of what was going to happen next, but whatever happened, she was sure she needed the rest of the bottle of wine to get through it ....... and to relieve herself of some of her clothing that was suddenly much too hot!

\-------------------------------------------

When the purple smoke cleared, Emma found herself seated on the edge of a large bed with the brunette straddling her, apparently trying use her tongue to tell if she still had her tonsils!

"Hey champ, " Emma started as she gently pushed the Queen back and took a heavy breath, "can we slow down just a little? I mean, everything is either full speed or stopped with you. "

Emma was torn, hoping that there was indeed a connection somehow between the Evil Queen and Regina. She was taking a huge risk right now and it may blow up in her face. If she couldn't get the two women to merge back together, it could all go to hell! Regina may never speak to her again and the Queen will probably just kill her. My life is for sure Not like any fairytale that I've read!

Growling at being forced back, the Queen glared at Emma but relaxed when she saw the raw emotion shining through those green eyes.

"You have teased me long enough, Miss Swan!"

And Emma's panties were flooded.

"Now, I will do as I wish. " the Queen purred as they were both suddenly naked, their clothes in a pile on the floor.

Emma groaned as she felt flesh on flesh and crashed their lips together in an all consuming kiss.

Regina gasped as she watched the passionate kiss, her right hand slipping under her panties.

The Queen drew in a large gulp of air and smirked.

"Who is at full speed now, hummm?"

Whatever else the Queen was going to say, was cut off when Emma sucked and erect nipple into her mouth, causing the dark haired woman to arch her back, offering more of herself to the licking and biting blonde.

Regina wanted to tear off her own shirt and bra, squeezing her exposed breasts almost painfully, but she couldn't. Because she was still cuffed!! The bitch is going to pay!!

Emma plan was falling to shit very quickly. She had intended to get the Queen in a good mood and try and glean some information. But now......

"I need to taste you. " Emma said releasing a swollen nipple with a pop.

Regina's jaw fell open as she watched Emma crawl backwards to the top of the bed where the Evil Queen put a knee on either side of the Saviors head and slowly lowered herself until she was riding a hungry mouth.

Sliding a finger through damp folds, Regina gathered moisture on two fingers and then began making slow circles around her clit, moaning as she could almost feel Emma's tongue flicking against her own flesh. 

Emma may regret it later, but right now, her whole world was making this woman have the biggest, best, most mind blowing orgasm of her life. And, dammed if she wasn't enjoying the hell out of it herself! 

The Queen was bucking and grinding, rolling her hips so that the Saviors glorious tongue was making a path from her heated folds all the way the way into the cleft of her butt cheeks.

Shuttering each time her tiny hole was passed over, the Queen was developing a sheen of sweat across her back and shoulders.

Regina was completely engaged with the erotic scene. It was surreal, at best. An odd predicament that she would never thought herself being in. But, this is Storybrooke, I suppose.

Anal sex was never a top priority with Regina, but,in this moment, watching Emma obviously enjoying the Queens ass, she couldn't stop from letting her fingers travel down and tease her own puckered opening.

"Mmmmhhh, ahhhh. " Regina groaned out, running her tongue over her lips.

Needing more friction, Regina moved over and up so that she could straddle the armrest of the old couch. Now, core pressed down on the sturdy armrest, Regina began rolling her hips in sync with the Queen, her inner walls beginning to tighten.

Emma's cheeks and chin were coated with the Queens abundant wetness and she thought she might come undone herself just from the exquisite and addicting taste of her Majesty. 

The Evil Queen was beginning to jerk and her movements were faltering giving Emma the signal that she was almost there.

Emma gripped rocking hips and pulled down until she sucked a swollen bundle of nerves into her lips.

The Queen threw her head back instantly and screamed as her orgasm overtook her, causing her to loose control of her legs and would have fell, if it were not for Emma's firm grip.

"Emmmaaaa!!" Regina cried out as her own orgasm hit hard and she, very unqueenly like, slid off the armrest and onto the sofa, gasping for breath with a content smile on her face.

Emma lightly licked around the Queens quivering opening as the last of the waves wore off and gently laid her down on the bed to let her rest.

The Not so Evil Queen had just experienced the greatest orgasm of her life, and from the Savior, of all people. By the gods, she has quite the wicked tongue!

And now, Emma is looking at me like she thinks I am not a monster. Well, she is foolish. I cannot change, I will always be......

Except, Regina changed........ I changed. The Queen was lost in her thoughts and realized that she needed to talk to her older self and find out what happened and if it was worth it.

So without a second thought, the Queen left in a flash of purple smoke.

"Really? No thank you, no cuddles, no.......whatever. " Emma sighed as she picked up her clothes and started getting dressed.

Pulling on her boots, Emma reached down and plucked the Evil Queens black panties from the floor.

"Well, at least I've got something that maybe will work this time. " Emma said as she shut Regina's front door, grinning at the Queens saturated panties.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all!
> 
> New chapter, hope you're still having fun!
> 
> This one ends with what I know Most of you have been waiting on and the 'meat' of it will be in the next chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Love y'all. Enjoy!
> 
> Stay Strong!

Standing from the couch, Regina thought about how a simple orgasm could bring more focus and new life back into a person. That, and how she would never look at an armrest quite the same way ever again. 

Regina flexed her shoulder, the gray pinstriped jacket making a noise, and she wondered if Emma would like to see her now. Power suit excluding slacks and shoes. 

The hair on the back of Regina's neck stood up and the felt the tickle of magic in the air. Recognizing the source, thoughts of pulling on her black slacks, were quickly forgotten.

Regina's hands moved to the approximate area 'Her' throat would be when she materialized. She was ready This time. Even with the cuffs on, their magic was weakening and she only hoped that the barrier spell was also. The skillful woman had enough magic to react the split second before purple smoke appeared in the main room of the cabin.

"I should snap your neck, bitch!" Regina spat out as a mildly surprised Queen rolled her eyes at the older woman who was presently gripping her neck quite fiercely.

"Theatrics, really. " the Queen said disdainfully.

Regina dropped her hands from the Queens throat, quickly cocking her arms and delivering a impressive uppercut to the younger woman's jaw, followed by a right hook to the cheek, effectively rendering her majesty unconscious.

"No magic, no problem!" Regina said, kicking her younger self in the ribs.

She had been so overconfident when she was younger and always underestimating the opponent, thinking she could outsmart, outfight or outrun anything and anyone.

Reflecting a little more, Regina realized that what she had always thought of as fearlessness, was actually having no fear of dying. 

Death, if it had came, would have been a relief.

Regina plopped down, very unladylike, on the aged sofa, with a heavy thud. 

She had nothing to live for back then, but her dogged determination for Snow to pay for what she had done, and death, that was nothing. 

The not caring whether she lived or died...... well, that was a lot to take in right now.

Looking at the woman lying on the dirty floor, Regina shook her head at who she once was and thanked the gods that she had changed. 

Lost in her musings, Regina was startled at the loud explosion and the cabin door effectively disintegrating. 

"Whoah!" Emma said, walking into the cabin through dust and debris.

"Miss Swan! Must you be so careless? I might have been injured!" Regina shouted as she stood, hands on her hips.

Regina's right eye twitched.

Hands on her hips, yes, hands on her very much Naked hips!

Emma glared at the ungracious woman who she had come to rescue and was about to voice her opinion of where said woman can put her snark, when see noticed Regina's lack of pants. 

Emma's eyes devoured the brunettes form. So many times, Emma had fantasized about this very sight and it was even better than she imagined it would be. I mean, Hot Damn! 

The two stared at each other and Regina crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on one foot, wracking her brain for a snippy remark.

Emma slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and slowly walked towards Regina, stopping at a courteous distance from the clearly uncomfortable woman.

"You know," Emma said while glancing down to Regina's gorgeous legs before returning to look into brown eyes "the first word of pants-suit, is pants. "

"Hmmm. May I ask, why...... are you holding a pair of black panties?" Regina asked, ignoring Emma's remark.

Emma blushed "Needed them for a locator spell. "

Realization struck Regina.

"So you What, you ran behind my floating panties, through the town and into the woods?!"

"Well, yeah. But these are the Evil Queens panties, though I guess they technically Are yours...... "

Regina barked a out a laugh, never trying to hold it back. 

Regina smirked "Well dear, about the pants suit, I..... am wearing a power suit. " and she turned, walking to the sofa, where, gracefully, she sat.

Emma was speechless as she watched the most perfect, roundest, smoothest, sexiest ASS, in the world sway in absolute glory, just beneath that gray jacket.

"A power suit, that does,seem to hold power over you, Miss Swan. " came Regina's raspy voice.

"No doubt about that, Miss Mills. " Emma said grinning, then looking at the Evil Queen on the floor.

"Hey, she's not..... "

"Dead? No, only unconscious,..... for now. " Regina said, more like the Queen, than herself.

Emma shivered at the tone of Regina's voice and walked over to stand in front of her, reaching out her hands.

"What?" Regina asked, looking up.

"Come on, just let me hold your hands. " 

Reluctantly, Regina raised her hands, sighing as she did so.

"I don't know what you expect ...... "

A white flash and the enchanted handcuffs fell to the floor, with Emma bending to pick them up.

"..... to do. " Regina finished staring in unbelief as Emma took the cuffs and snapped them on the Evil Queen.

"How..... "

"My awesomeness, of course, and knowledge from being the Dark One. " Emma said cockily.

"So, you closed your eyes and squeezed real hard, hoping it worked?"

"Hey, you should be thanking me. Anyway, you talk big for someone not wearing any pants. "

Emma felt the magic and looked down at herself. Yup, no jeans.

"Funny, Regina. " Emma scowled.

Regina's breath caught as she took in the toned legs and neatly trimmed triangle of golden hair. She had to squeeze her thighs together to try and keep from flooding the sofa...... again.

"Just making sure my magic was back, dear. " 

"Why is everyone half clothed?" The Evil Queen asked as she slid over and sat against the wall looking at the enchanted cuffs on her wrists.

"Turns out that the both of you just love looking at my body" Emma said smirking.

The Queen snorted as Regina waved her hand, dressing them both in their respective pants, giving Emma a deathly stare.

"Too soon?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head and turned to the Queen.

"I've been pondering on what to do with you, and I ....... " 

"I should have killed you when I first came to town. " the Queen grumbled 

Regina scowled, mostly at being interrupted. I mean really, are good manners .....

"Good thing you didn't. " Emma said as she walked over to the Queen and helped her up and sitting them both on the sofa.

"Or you would be dead too. " Emma finished, patting the spot beside her for Regina to sit.

"I'm not a dog, Miss Swan. " Regina huffed out, but sat down beside Emma anyway.

"What do you mean, Emma?" The Queen asked grinning at Regina, who rolled her eyes at the juvenile jab. 

Surely, Emma could see what she was doing.

"See, even She calls me Emma. You have to be such an ass." 

Or not, it appears. Trying to get back to the question, Regina said "Focus, Emma. What did you mean?"

Emma furrowed her brows, being between the two hottest women on the planet was distracting. So, what did she ask........ Oh!

"Do you remember when she crushed your heart?" Emma asked the Queen.

"How could I not!"

"Yes, well it obviously didn't work. " Regina said sharply.

"Shhh, just calm your tits, the both of you!" Emma said loudly and looked at the Queen.

"And you, came back..... somehow, but did you ever check to see if you had a heart?" Emma said pointing at the Queens chest.

Regina's eyes widened as she heard the Evil Queen gasp and she turned her head in time to see the Queens hand disappear into her own chest.

The Queen had a bewildered look on her face and Emma nodded as she put an arm around the woman.

"Yeah, it was just a hunch, but it kinda made sense to me. I believe that you are tethered to Regina's heart. And if She dies.......... " Emma said softly.

"I die as well. " The Queen finished as she pulled her hand out of her chest.

The was a long silence as the three women let the ramifications of the new information sink in. 

"So that means you can't ....... " Emma broke the silence.

"I was never going to kill her, Miss Swan. " The Queen huffed out.

"She just waned me to suffer, to be miserable......... and 'She', just called you Miss Swan" Regina said with a grin, causing the Queen to chuckle.

"You're Both assholes. " Emma mumbled sinking back in the sofa.

"Actually, I am rather impressed that you figured that out on your own. " Regina said sincerely, making Emma smile.

"Oh, she can be very impressive. I mean have you ever seen what she can do with that excessively long tongue of hers? Truly, you have been missing out. " The Evils Queen spoke plainly.

Regina's jealousy began to show, as she cut her eyes at the Queen and snarled.

"No need to cause a scene, Regina. I feel certain that Emma was thinking of you the entire time. " the Queen said, looking at her nails.

Emma's jaw dropped "You know, don't you?" looking at Regina. 

"One, The Evil Queen enchanted the mirrors, so that I could see everything she did, as a way to hurt me. And Two, you used a locator spell, on My panties, to track Her, which would imply that you knew that her 'essence', must have been on said panties. " Regina said in a way that Emma was sure she was about to be fire balled.

"My essence was on the panties? My dear, the delicate item was throughly soaked!" The Queen barked out, laughing loudly.

"Not helping. " Emma scowled.

Emma touched the top of Regina's hand that was resting on the brunettes knee, with the intent of conveying comfort and concern. 

"Don't. Touch. Me. "

Was what she got. Well, shit. 

"Oops, trouble with the wife!" The queen quipped.

"Shut up!" Both of the other women said in unison, with Regina smiling at Emma until she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at her.

Long silence again, only broken by light sniggering by the Not-so-Evil Queen.

"What I did, I did to find you. And Queenie is right, I Was thinking about you....... most of the time. " Emma said confidently, at least until the end of the sentence.

Regina glared at Emma "This wasn't some boring stakeout in that yellow deathtrap, nooooo, you must of been trying to Fuck the information out of her, for the gods sake!"

Nobody said anything and Emma was doing a superb job of not laughing......... until the Queen cackled like a jackass, causing Emma to loose it completely. I mean how much worse could it get?

Regina's lip began to twitch and she fought to remain calm, but she crumbled as she listened to the blonde laughing so freely. They laughed until they were out of breath and tears running down their cheeks.

The where all breathing hard and the next thing Emma felt, was the Evil Queens hand on her jean clad thigh, rubbing roughly and beginning to turn her on.

A quick sideward glance revealed a Regina Mills with lust blown dark eyes!

Emma was shocked to feel another hand stroking a thigh. 

"Shall we?" Regina asked a moment before crashing her lips against Emma's more than willing ones. It was a hell of a kiss! Emma's head was spinning, she was dizzy, she was Damn happy!!

As soon as Regina broke for air, the Evil Queen dove in and captured the Saviors already kiss swollen lips, causing a low moan to fall from the overwhelmed blonde.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! 
> 
> New chapter, sexy times!!
> 
> Be warned, there Will be vulgar language, sex and did I mention .... Sex!
> 
> All mistakes in spelling are on me, my fingers started getting hard while I was typing, sorry, not sorry.
> 
> I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap this one up. Thank you for the kind words, you guys are the best!!

Emma sighed as her back was falling onto the softest bed she had ever ......

"What the Hell?" Emma shouted as she jerked away from both of the dark haired women and finding herself on a monstrosity of a bed. 

Monstrosity meaning beyond Huge!! Four posts carved with amazing scenes of battles with dragons and all manner of magical beasts!

"Hey, is this...... " Emma started to ask, guessing that this was Regina's bed from her castle.

"Yes! And, we are Not doing this Here!" Regina spat out before the room was engulfed in purple smoke and they appeared in Regina's bed in the mansion.

"Is she always like this?" The Queen asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. " Emma sighed as she made to leave the bed.

Regina observed the easy conversation between the two women, and found that she was jealous and hurt that they could be like this, after so little time together.

"Too many bad memories there. " Regina said looking at Emma while placing a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Then, turning to the Queen "How are your hands free?" 

The Queen grinned as she flexed her wrists " I guess, Someone, wanted both of my hands to be unencumbered. And, if you and Emma are comfortable here, I suppose I can manage. "

Emma rolled onto her stomach, the whole threesome thing beginning to sound crazier by the minute.

"Regina dear, you overthink things when you should let yourself enjoy what is, quite literally, right in front of you. "

Regina huffed, not used to being aroused and uncertain at the same time. When she was the Evil Queen, she almost never hesitated in this type of situation.

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm not too thrilled about being here where you fucked Grahm and Robin and who knows who else. But, I'm willing to let the past be the past and roll with it, although I am beginning to lose interest quickly. " 

"See what you are doing! " the Queen spat.

The thoughts of anyone before Emma repulsed her. She was only thinking about germs and she knew her bed was completely sanitary!

Regina watched as the Queen slid Emma's skin tight jeans down and began kissing her way up toned legs, eliciting a muffled moan from the blonde.

The nerve of that bitch, Regina thought. She's .....she's .... well, I don't really have any claim to Emma and if I don't do Something......

Emma smiled as she felt not one, but two sets of lips and hands on the backside of her legs, moving up to palm and kiss her butt.

"Mmmmnnhh. " Emma moaned as she began to squirm when tongues were brought into play on her tingling skin exposed after pushing her panties to the side.

"See, you both Can work together. At least while kissing my ass, anyway!" Emma said, then squealed as she was bitten lightly on both cheeks.

"I would be careful, Princess, you Are outnumbered. " the Queen purred.

Emma slowly turned on her back, pulling both women up, with an arm around each one, humming appreciably.

"You know, this is like dating twins. One of them is always the leader and the other is usually quiet and just follows........ " Emma was trying to jump start Regina when, once again there was purple smoke.

This time they were in Regina's office in town hall.

Emma grinned widely as Regina smirked.

"I thought you might have a few fantasies involving this particular room. " Regina said slipping off her slacks and panties trying to keep up the confident persona.

Regina had never realized just how much she relied on her inner evil queen, for the everyday occurrences in her life. Not that she wanted to create chaos and murder, just to maintain authority as a Mayor and mother. She was feeling a hole where the Queen had once lived. If only they could coexist ....... 

Emma had to wipe the drool from her lips as the amazing woman strutted towards her dressed only in her pin striped jacket, black stilettos and a gray fedora. She was mesmerized by the well kept, but full triangle of dark hair between Regina's legs. Yup, Emma liked the feel and looks of a full bush. Her motto was.... 

Holy Shit!!!

The Evil Queen pulled Emma by shoulders, to sit on the small sofa while Regina flicked her wrist and the room was filled with the thump of bass and scream of guitars.

'Oh my fucking god! Regina Mills is going to Dance for me! I'm a goner, yup, I'm gonna die!' Emma eyes were bulging and her pulse racing.

The Queen was pleasantly surprised with Regina and, for not the first time, noticed that they were more alike than she had previously thought. So, she decided to join her in the seductive dance that was captivating Emma.

As the Evil Queen walked over to Regina, she reflected on all the times she had tried to drive the other woman out and away, but there was an undeniable resilience ingrained in her that the Queen both admired and loathed in equal parts. All in all though, she felt like she was not whole, complete, now that they were separate. If only they could........

Regina watched as the Queen strode over to her, eyes shining and fingers unbuttoning her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. The dark eyes were showing, what..... admiration, love? That could not be! They were enemies.... or not?

With a false confidence, Regina raised her hand to brush the Queens cheek, looking for permission to touch the proud woman.

The Queen leaned into the touch and whispered

"Do not be afraid, my darling, let us win Emma for you. I know that it is you that she really wants, and I could never be someone...... "

Regina's breath caught and she wrapped her arms around the vulnerable woman, pulling her close with a ghost of a kiss on her trembling jaw.

Emma felt like she would cum at any moment now just from the mind bending visual of Two Reginas, but she detected an underlying current of vast emotions being bandied about. To say she was concerned was a gross understatement.

"Do not underestimate the Saviors heart. The truth is, she loves both sides of us. Perhaps even we can choose to be happy, to...... live without regret and without fear. " Regina whispered into a soft ear.

The Queen gazed at honest eyes and gently kissed plump lips, then said

"Okay. " the Queen said, with a grin "Now........ Enough talk!" pulling Regina's hair backwards, fedora falling away and exposing a supple neck to which she immediately attacked, going for the spot that drove her wild.

"Mmmmhhaah. " Regina moaned, grasping the Queens waist.

Emma gasped, drawing the attention of the two dark haired women, who grinned at each other and began to sway to the hypnotic music. 

Regina unclasped the bra, releasing the Evil Queens breasts, and leaned in to suck a dark nipple into her mouth while gently massaging the other. 

"It is rather good that we know exactly what is pleasurable to us, no?" The Queen groaned as she slid her hand down and cupped Regina's ass, causing Emma to moan and slip her own panties off.

Regina spun around and began grinding her ass into the Queen, looking at Emma, who was slowly rubbing her already soaked core.

"My goodness, someone needs our attention. " Regina said biting her tongue and smirking at Emma.

Regina slowly walked to the sofa, taking off the suit jacket and arching her back, breasts thrust out on display.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of this, Madam Mayor. " Emma said breathlessly.

"Technically, I'm not the ......"

"You'll always be My Mayor, Regina. " Emma interrupted. 

"Well, in that case......lean back and let the Mayor, show her appreciation of her most loyal and dedicated citizen. " Regina said as she sank to the carpeted floor between the Saviors spread legs.

The Evil Queen, who was now naked also, sat beside Emma on the sofa, trailing her fingers along the blondes strong thighs.

"I seem to be obsessed with your thighs, Miss Swan and I think my better half, is about to taste what is between them. " she whispered as she kissed a pale shoulder

Emma watched as Regina motioned for her to slide her legs on top of her olive toned shoulders, embarrassed at being so wet. Not just wet, but dripping wet.

But, Henry's other mother only smiled "Mmmm, did I do that? I am flattered, my darling. "

And then, 

Regina licked Emma.

Time stopped, breath was sucked in, Emma's world was finally complete! 

Struggling to open her eyes, Emma was determined that she would not miss a single thing this wonderful gift of a woman was doing.

Slow broad tongue swipes directly up her center, then down and around her outer lips were driving Emma crazy!

"Ohhhh, Mmmm-huumm!" Emma moaned as Regina used her teeth on her sensitive clit, the Queen licking and sucking the Saviors pink nipple.

"I believe you like it a bit rough, Savior, just as we do. " EQ said biting down on Emma's shoulder.

Regina was in heaven, Emma's legs on her shoulders, her own hands under Emma's ass, pulling her against her hot mouth and Emma's pussy........ exquisite!!

Regina had a harsh, fast rhythm going and she could tell Emma was close, so she plunged three fingers in without preamble and sucked furiously on Emma's clit.

It was immediate! 

Emma's back arched off the sofa as her legs wrapped around Regina's neck, pulling her impossibly closer, while the Queen pinched and pulled both of Emma's nipples at the same time.

"Rrreeee-aaaahhhh!!" Emma shouted as she began shaking and gasping.

Regina unfolded Emma's legs and crawled onto Emma's lap to give her a passionate kiss, with the Queen joining in also.

Emma was quickly regaining brain function, when Regina began to grind her center against Emma's rock solid abs, a coating of arousal left in it's wake. 

Emma groaned at the contact. My god, she loved this woman!

"I have a request, Emm-maaa. " Regina said lustfully.

Emma arched an eyebrow at Regina as she began to trace the Queens opening with her finger.

"I want to ride you. I... Uhhh... want to ride, I want to queen you. " Regina said, rolling her hips.

Emma grinned "Anything for you, Regina. " then turning to kiss the Queen "And, I have some thing for you as well. "

Emma waved her hand and they were back at the cabin. 

Regina and the Queen were standing beside a king size bed, watching as Emma tightened the harness around her legs, before scooting up to the headboard and lying on her back.

Regina and the Queen both gasped at the erotic vision of Emma slowly stroking the rather large phallus, causing wetness to run down their legs.

"Now...... Regina, please sit on my face and...... Regina, please sit on my little friend. "

Tears formed in the eyes of the Queen, but she refused to let them fall. Emma..... Emma had called her, Regina. That simple gesture spoke volumes to her blackened heart and touched her more intimately than anything thus far.

Regina licked her lips as she almost jumped onto the bed, completely ignoring the Queen and her emotional breakthrough,

Emma yelped as she was peppered with kisses from the more than ready Ex Mayor.

"Yes, well, you just narrowly missed being flogged, Miss Swan. " EQ said gruffly as she climbed onto the bed.

Emma jerked her head to look at the angry woman. 

"What? Why would I be..... "

"Because, I Need To Be Fucked, Miss Swan!!!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Emma said as she sat up, causing a frown from Regina.

"Change of plans, for right now, okay?" Emma said looking at them both.

"I do Not need foreplay, Miss Swan!"

"Duly noted and hey, can you lay off the 'Miss Swan' shit, for a little bit?" Emma said irritably.

"You seem to like it when She does it. " the Queen mumbled.

"Whatever. " Emma sighed "Now, will you please come here, stay on your knees, and let's see if I can make you happy. "

The Queen glared at Emma but followed her institutions causing Regina to snicker as she watched the interactions between the two women.

"Bend over, please, your immanence. " Emma said with a certain bite to her voice.

The Queen looked over her shoulder and was aroused by the sight of Emma staring at her rounded ass on display.

"Are you going to just gawk at my ass all day or are you..... Huuummpppaahh!"

Emma smirked as she slammed into the Queen in one smooth, quick thrust. Then set a harsh, fast paced rhythm that the Queen matched thrust for thrust.

Regina's inner walls were clinching as she watched, heard and even smelled, the two woman so furiously engaged. She had to Do something and quickly made a decision.

Taking hold of Emma's arm, Regina began to pull her back slightly, and the blonde ceased her movements, with a questioning look.

"I just need you both to move back a little, so I can crawl under you, my dear. " Regina said to them both, but looking at EQ.

"Ahhhh! In that case, be my guest. " the Queen said lowly.

Emma was trying to figure out what Regina was going for as she watched the always surprising woman slide under the Evil Queen until her head was directly beneath the Queens sopping pussy, and her own core in line with the Queens mouth.

Holy Shit!! Emma thought as she felt Regina's hands glide up her legs and cup her ass.

"Fuck me Savior, or so help me, I will..... " The Queen barked out.

Emma laughed as she began pumping in and out of the Queen, slurping noises as the dildo plunged in only to be pulled most of the way back out, then thrust back again.

Regina marveled at the view from under the Queen. She watched in amazement as the purple dildo slid in and out, as the Queens hungry pussy swallowed it up and quivered as it was pulled away.

The smell of sex was intoxicating! As she felt liquid drop on her face and neck, Regina began to moan and without thought raised her head, flickering out her tongue to caress the Queens blood engorged nub.

The Queen jerked, then moaned, as she felt Regina licking her and she lowered her mouth until she was eagerly tonguing Regina's wet center. 

Emma was gripping the Queens hips tightly as she repeatedly pounded into the grunting and moaning woman. Damn, what a view! Her Majesty's ass! 

Regina was getting close to her release and she knew the Queen was as well, so she wiggled her arms around until she had maneuvered both hands on Emma's ass, forcing her to thrust harder.

The Queen began rolling her hips in a circular manner, resulting in the dildo nudging her G spot with every revolution.

Truth be known, it Was the Queen, who started the other two women's orgasms to happen in a domino like effect.

The Queen came hard, like a freight train rolling over her. Her inner walls tightened on the phallus buried deep within her and with a loud cry, she fell over the cliff into oblivion, into ecstasy, into...... freedom.

"Emmmaaa!" The Quern shouted, and for the first time in her life, she squirted, covering Regina's face in her juices. 

Regina was on the verge, when she heard the Queen shout, and then her own orgasm took over, the waves increasing as she felt the gush of wetness running over her face. Her world had been turned on its side and she saw stars.

"Emm-maaahh!" Regina yelled as she welcomed the feeling of weightlessness consume her body and she gave the Savior her heart without fear, without hesitation, without regret.

Emma had been holding back her release and it was becoming painful. With every thrust, the harness dug into her legs and the base of the dildo came into contact with her clit, that was beyond oversensitive by now. Even so, Emma would endure anything to please Regina, her happiness was what was important. She contemplated the meaning behind that train of thought and she was overcome with a feeling of completeness. Smiling, her heart opened up to the enigma that was Regina Mills.

Hearing the two women shout her name in rapid succession, Emma thrust one last time as she gave herself over to the monumental orgasm that she had been holding at bay. And, it was glorious! All discomfort was forgotten and bliss was generously given to the blonde savior.

"Regina!" Emma shouted, falling forward onto the Queens back momentarily, before kissing the sweaty skin and shifting backwards to sit legs splayed, on the bed.

The Queen rolled to her side, mindful of the woman beneath her. Once she was settled on the bed, she became aware of the exhaustion taking over her body and fought to stay awake but, ultimately, conceded defeat.

Emma had leaned forward and kissed Regina on the forehead, causing the beautiful brunette to release a dazzling smile. 

Regina sat up as Emma crawled by and they both ended up on the pillow beside the snoring Queen.

"I think you have impressed the Queen. " Regina said sleepily. 

Emma grinned and was going to brag about her mad lovemaking skills, but she noted that Regina was quickly falling asleep.

"Don't leave me. " Regina mumbled as she slipped into a heavy slumber.

A happy tear made its way down Emma's cheek as she leaned over and kissed Regina's temple and whispered in her ear....

"Never. "

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following along with me through this little tale. You guys are the best!!!
> 
> This is the last chapter and now I will start back on my other fic that I have been woefully neglecting. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Swen------ Stay Strong!!!

It seemed like Emma was climbing back up that damn well! Her muscles ached and her resolve was wearing thin as she put one hand in front of the other, slowly but surely, moving upwards, always up.

Emma sucked in a large gulp of air, quickly followed by a hacking cough. She flung her eyes open and was immediately disoriented, defense mode engaged as she literally jumped from the bed, instinctively reaching for her 9mm that was not there, her eyes darting around the room in rapid jerks.

Regina had been awake for a while and she debated on waking the Savior, but was sure that Emma was fine.

Well, that was obviously not the case.

"Emma. Emma, it's alright, dear. " Regina said calmly, resisting the urge to touch the shaken woman.

The sound of Regina's voice reverberated deep in Emma' head as flashes of recent events bombarded her mind.

Glancing behind Regina, Emma's breath caught, everything clicking into place.

"Did it work?" She asked, her voice strained.

Regina smiled.

"Yes. "

Emma exhaled with such force, she had to sit on the bed, her head nodding in acknowledgement.

Regina stared at the amazing woman who had defended her time after time, disregarding the consequences of her actions, and, always at a great cost to herself.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked softly, reverently.

Emma was a bundle of nerves. Elation, that Regina was still alive, loss at the bodily absence of the Queen, fear of rejection of this being the only thing Regina wanted from her and now that she had served her purpose.... she would be discarded.

"I'm fine. "

Regina frowned, clearly not, she thought.

Hesitantly placing a timid hand on Emma's bare back, Regina scooted forward until she was able to wrap her arms around the Saviors waist and rest her chin on a cool shoulder.

Emma fought to control her breathing, as well as her abandonment issues. With a heavy sigh, she leaned back into Regina and let herself relax.

Regina gently rocked the two of them, as her mind tried to come up with a reason for Emma's distress. She should be happy that the Queen was gone, well, back inside her and would pose no threat to Storybrooke at large. No, there was more to the Saviors mood than ...,,,

"I know it's stupid, but I miss her already. Like, I didn't get to tell her goodbye because I passed out or whatever. " Emma said softly, with a sniff.

After kissing a slightly shaking shoulder, Regina hugged Emma a little tighter.

"Hey, she's still here, inside me, and she could never forget you, my darling. I have finally made peace with myself and I think that I can now live in harmony with my inner Evil Queen. She is rather fond of you, almost as much as I am. "

"Yeah?" Emma asked, turning her head.

"Definitely. "

Emma fully turned and kissed Regina like she was never going to see her again, completely taking the brunettes breath away.

Making their way back to rest against the headboard, Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and looked into dark brown eyes, asking..,

"Tell me what happened last night. I know my part, sort of, but can you tell me how... "

Regina sighed, tracing patters with her free hand on Emma's thigh. Those gorgeous, marvelous thighs.

"Anything for you, Emma. "

Regina owed this woman her life, many times over. Emma had saved her body, mind and soul. All against her will, at least at first. Now, what would she do without her? She had no plans on finding out!

"After we wore you out...... " Regina started.

"Hey!" Emma said

"..... and you fell asleep," Regina continued, because really, Emma didn't need to know that they All had fallen asleep.

"Hmmmpp. " Emma scowls, crossing her arms.

Regina grins as she observes the adorable Emma Swan, she sees so much of Henry's mannerisms in the blonde.

"May I continue?"

Emma sighs and nods, reaching over and pulling Regina closer with an arm draped across the brunettes shoulder.

"The Queen had cuddled up behind me and was humming in my ear. Which, by the way, I find Highly annoying. "

Emma chuckled, filing that bit of information for future use.

Regina shook her head, Emma was so childish sometimes.

**Earlier that night, or early morning(?)**

"You love her. " The Evil Queen whispered in Regina's ear as she ran her fingers through the suddenly tense woman.

Why did the Quern say that? What is she plotting? Death? Revenge probably, retaliation surely.

"Merely an observation, dear, noting more...... I promise. Truth be told, Miss Swan is quite the force of nature. " the Queen said watching as Regina rolled over to be face to face with her.

"Well, I imagine the child of true love would cause chaos wherever she happens to be, at the time. "

The Queen chuckled "Yes, but she loves you, dear. She..... "

"She. Loves. Us. " Regina said brushing the Queens cheek softly.

A single tear ran from the Queens closed eyelid, sliding past wet lashes and touching Regina's hand, causing the older woman to release a matching tear of her own.

After a few minutes to gather their thoughts and accept the idea of the Saviors gift of love, the Queen broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?"

Regina's mind was going into overdrive, running different paths and possible outcomes, when she was interrupted by a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You always thought Too much. " the Queen whispered smiling.

"And you Never thought enough. " Regina replied, also smiling.

"As much as I dislike having to say it, I believe we are better together. " Regina said looking into matching eyes full of vulnerability.

"And...... I am truly ashamed and immensely regretful for splitting us apart. "

The Queen cleared her throat and glared at Regina.

"And?"

"And, I am sorry for trying to kill you. " Regina chocked out.

Gentle arms wrapped around Regina and she snuggled into them.

The Queen smiled "I forgive you and I am also impressed that you actually followed through on it, to be honest. "

They both laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"I too, believe we should consider merging ourselves. That is, if that is what you were implying. "

"Yes, I miss you, that determined spirit, the drive, the fierce protectiveness that only you can provide. I feel a gapping hole in my very essence without you. " Regina said hopefully.

The Queen nodded " I also feel lost without your, madding at times reasoning, your generous heart and your capacity to love. " The Queen said and then asked "Is it possible to do this, without a potion or.... "

"I've been thinking about it ...... "

"Of course, you have. "

"Hush!" Regina said glaring at mischievous brow eyes.

"Anyway, since you and I both possess magic, and Emma is by all accounts the embodiment of true love magic, I strongly believe it Is possible. "

The Queen looked over Regina's shoulder to see a sleeping savior.

"She is most exquisite, isn't she?"

Regina rolled over, the Queens arms firmly around her and she rested her hands on those abnormally gentle ones.

"Indeed. " Regina said, moving a stray lock of golden blonde hair away from Emma's face.

"Do you still believe that love is weakness?" asked Regina.

The Queen rested her head on Regina's shoulder, thinking.

"I....... admit that I am finding some alarming flaws in that theory. " she answered.

"Ok, but I need you to not only believe that love is strength, but that Emma is our true love. " Regina said expecting the Queen to laugh in her face, to ridicule and demean her for even thinking such nonsense.

"I do. "

" ... .... "

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Regina. I feel what you feel and I know how Emma feels about.. us. Daniel was a first love but a very childlike one at best. Emma..... Emma is an equal, a part that completes us, drives us to be better, to be more and I am ready to love again, so let's do this. "

Regina stared at the Queen and knew that she would get no more insight to her feelings and was overcome with relief and happiness.

Turning to face the Savior, Regina reached out a hand and gently caressed a smooth shoulder.

"Emma, wake up. I need to talk to you. "

"Mmmph. "

Regina smiled, thinking of how it would be to be like this every morning.

"Emma. It is very important to the Queen and I that you wake up this instant!"

"Mmmm, Queen likes me.... "

The Queen chuckled and said, "Emma! I need SEX!"

"What?! What? I'm here, what?" Emma said, sitting up quickly.

"We need your help, Em-ma. " Regina said seductively.

Emma blinked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep, okay. That's what I do. Now, how may I help you fine ladies?" Emma asked grinning, her libido rising as her eyes raked over the beyond beautiful women on the bed with her.

"The Queen and I, want to merge together and we need your magic to boost us over the edge. " Regina said batting her eyelashes.

"Definitely a job I can sink my teeth into. "

"Later. " Regina grinned "But, for now, let your magic flow into me and focus on the Queen and I being back together again, and I believe it will work. "

Emma grinned, reaching out her hand, trying her best not to worry, but what if......

"One last thing. " Regina said as she gripped Emma's hand tightly, looking into green eyes.

"I love you, Emma Swan. "

Emma gasped and started to tell Regina of her love towards her, but a bright white light enveloped the three women and Emma lost consciousness.

**(Present time )**

Regina finished talking and held her breath. Would Emma run? Would this all be too much and scare her away?

Emma let all the information sink in, sorting through and coming to terms with the greater meaning interspersed within it.

"I can't believe that the Queen would shout that she Needs Sex, just to wake me up!" Emma said shaking her head.

"Out of Everything!" Regina said voice rising as she moved away from Emma and turned to stare into her eyes.

"Out of Everything I just said, the first words out of your mouth is That?!!"

Emma was suddenly worried about fireballs and was rethinking her plan to lighten the mood, so she did what she did best. Improvise.

"Honey, Snookums, I was just fooling..... "

"Yes, Well you can keep your Honeys and Snookums to yourself, because that is the Only fooling around you're going to ....... Mmmmmm. "

Regina was interrupted by a most talented pair of lips.

"Mmmm-hummm!" Regina hummed as she slid her arms around Emma's neck and attacked those pink lips with gusto!

"Well, I glad you're feeling more like yourself, ah, even though, ah..... "

Regina smiled "The Queen and I have come to an agreement and have decided to work together. I need her as much as she needs me and, it seems, that we both need you. "

Emma blushed and pressed a kiss to Regina's temple.

"I'm glad, because I need you too and from now on there is only, Regina. You are a sum of all your parts, just like I am. You have always been and will always be, just Regina to me. "

Regina's heart clenched and she could see hers and Emma's lives intertwined forever more.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. " Regina answered as she pushed Emma down on her back and slowly straddled the grinning blonde.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips, enjoying the movement of luscious thighs grinding in slow, deliberate circles on her abs.

"So..... This is how it's going to be, Miss Mills?"

"That is my intention, Mis Swan. If you do not wish to be in a relationship with me, you need to..... "

Emma quickly sat up, sliding a hand past Regina's cheek to grasp a hot neck, pulling the woman in for a dizzying kiss.

"Oh no, I'm All in, woman. You're stuck with me now. "

Regina laughed, her arms falling around the smiling blondes neck, to rest on pale shoulders.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. " Regina said her heart bursting with love and adoration of the family she now has.

And, to think that it took the Evil Queen to bring them all together, well, I guess it worked out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add this......
> 
> I'm such a dork, that when I update a fic, I always look to see what great writers my little story is sandwiched between. There are some of the most fantastic writers in the world in this Swanqueen fandom!! Proud and awed to be in such good company. Thank you all!!


End file.
